<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosemary meets Risato by Suzuhanai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531550">Rosemary meets Risato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai'>Suzuhanai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Tsukiyama Extermination Arc (Tokyo Ghoul:re), Quinque, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting Shirazu's grave, Rosemary takes her quinque in for a repair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rosemary meets Risato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goodbye, Shirazu. You were a very good investigator and it was nice knowing you." Rosemary places the flowers on the fallen investigator's grave and walks away. </p><p>&lt;<i>&gt; She walks to the CCG'S laboratory division. </i></p><p>
  <i>"Risato!" Chigyou calls. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Risato jumps. "Y-yes, sir!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Please calm down. I was wondering if you had the quinque fixed. I need it done by today." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Of course." He picks the sword up and slides it into a sheathe. "Here you are, sir. I even sharpened it and made it shine." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chigyou pulls it out about halfway, in order to inspect it. "Excellent. Keep up the good work, Risato." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He bows. "Thank you, sir." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Excuse me." They both look over at Rosemary standing in the doorway.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, hello Rosemary. How can I help you?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Wait, the Rosemary! As in, Rosemary the Prodigy? Wow, I'm such a big fan. I heard about you at the academy." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chigyou whispers in her ear, "He's a very big fan." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, that's me." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She approaches him with her broken quinque. "So, do you think you can fix her?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Risato scans her voluptuous body and beautiful face, one without any noticeable flaw in sight. He blushes and swallows hard. "Wow! You're much prettier up close."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She smiles, her tone changes into a rather sultry one. "You're not too bad looking yourself, handsome." &lt;&gt;</i>
</p><p>
  <i>&lt;&gt; "Oh umm, thanks." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No problem." Scarlett winks and Rosemary shakes her head. "Sorry about her. Anyways, my quinque, can you fix it?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>&lt;&gt; "Oh, yeah sure. Please bring your quinque over here, Ms. Rosemary. " He walks over to the other side of the table and notices her quinque in two pieces.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Looks like it snapped in two. I mean obviously, right?" He laughs and looks at the blade. "I know what your quinque needs. Got a name for it?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yep, she's Black Rose." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Black Rose? That's a cool name! Alright, let me fix her right up." He takes her to another table and slides out a box from underneath it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rosemary watches from afar. &lt;&gt;</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, yeah." (Scarlett)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rosemary approaches him. "So, how's it coming?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Almost done." He ties a red ribbon to Black Rose. "There!" Risato stands her up. "She just needed a new handle and you can extend this one." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rosemary takes a step back as he extends it by the push of a button. "Ooh!" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You can also turn her back to her normal length by pressing the button. Want a sharpen or polish?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Just a sharpen is fine." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Okay." He walks over to a small black box with two symmetrical cylinders in it. "This is the quinque sharpener that I made myself. Pretty neat, huh?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, I guess."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's pretty loud so it would be hard to hear each other while it's going. Oh and feel free to look around." He plugs it in and flips the switch on the side. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>&lt;&gt; Rosemary walks up to a rack of various quinques. She picks up the one that looks like a medieval lance. &lt;&gt;</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The sharpener goes off. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I see you noticed the ribbon, too. That's one of the quinques Risato made. All these on the rack were made by him. Not too bad since he only started here a few months ago." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Really?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Mhm. He made more but these are his finest works. Also, that dummy octopus thing." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's called a dumbo octopus, Chigyou. They are very fascinating creatures!" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Okay, okay. Are you done with her quinque yet?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yes!" He kneels down in front of Rosemary, holding out her quinque. "My lady." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What's with the flowers?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's to look aesthetically pleasing for a beautiful young woman." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"If you say so," Chigyou says. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I think it's sweet. Thank you, Risato." She stands up her quinque and a few rose petals fall off. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He bows slightly. "It's my pleasure." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Well, I'm going to head out. It was nice meeting you, Risato. Bye!" She waves to them before leaving. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>They wave back. "Goodbye!" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You got it bad for her, don't you?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He blushes. "Don't start teasing me, Chigyou!" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rosemary blushes too as she heads home. "He was a cute and handsome man. A cute and handsome man, indeed.~"</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rosemary belongs to my friend, Aranea. Risato is my OC.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>